It is common for a dog owner to walk the animal for the purpose of allowing it to answer natures call. However, many local ordinances provide for criminal fines against any pet owner who leaves the excrements in place; whereby complying pet owners may use known means including shovel or dust pan and broom devices, napkins, or gloves for picking up and removing the excrements left by the pet. Some of the above procedures would seem to be psychologically stressful, in having to touch the fresh excrements. Nonetheless, all of these known common prior means or procedures relate to picking up and removing the droppings after such have been deposited on the site. Thus even though much or even most of the excrements may be removed, some residue is left behind on the site. Worse, of course, are noncomplying pet owners who leave all of the refuse behind on the site.